live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
That's what makes Ally beautiful- Auslly story
Austin & Ally have known each other forever! But Ally chooses to hide her insecurities..... Until it accidentally slips out of her mouth... "Austin wanna go work on that new song?" Ally asked Austin. "Sure Ally! Let's go!" Austin replied happily and they both shot upstairs and sat down at the piano bench. Ally opened her book and started flipping though the pages but Austin stopped her once she got to a page. "Ally, what's this?" he said and took the book. "I honestly think I'm ugly, when I wake up in the morning I look horrible... Which is the reason why I wear makeup." Austin recited what Ally wrote on her book. "Well Austin it's true! I'm never gonna be like Cassidy considering you think she's so beautiful!". Ally shouted. "Ally let's just drop this and get to work." Austin said. Ally nodded ner head and took her book back And turned to a song she is working on and STARYED playing the piano. "When you walk into the room I can't help but think about how we would be perfect together. Every time you smile my heart melts like butter on hot Texas asphalt. You've been my best friend since 1st grade and you dont know..... That you don't know is that every time I see you I'm dying, but I'm pretty sure I'm not even close to your league. But did ya know that every time you walk into the room.... You make my Heart Pound harder." Ally sang as she played the piano. "Another fantastic song Ally!" Austin exclaimed. The Next Day! "Ally! Sit down right here." Austin said as Ally walked into sonic Boom. "Ok?" Ally said and sat down in a chair and Austin started playing the guitar and singing "You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Ally you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That what makes you beautiful So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eyes Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Ally you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Ally you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful Ally you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful" Austin sang. "Austin you did all of this for me?" Ally asked. "Well yeah! I needed to prove you wrong and this is the only way I could think of." Austin exclaimed. "Thats so sweet!" Ally exclaimed. They stared into each others eyes.... They leaned forward & Kissed. "Yup. It's so sweet." Ally said. THE END! Category:Auslly Jealousy Category:Auslly Category:Austin Moon Category:Ally Dawson Category:Austin Category:austin monica moon Category:Ally Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content